Fallen Star
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Luhan suka membuat permohonan saat bintang jatuh, dan Sehun selalu menggodanya karena itu. HunHan/Yaoi/Fluff/DLDR (By: eviloshhd)


**F** allen **S** tar

 _"I wish upon a fallen star that I might end up where you are"_

.

.

 **H** un **H** an

.

.

Kening Luhan berkedut, alisnya bertaut lengkap dengan ekspresi wajah sebal ketika melihat tumpukan bungkus _snack_ kosong mengotori bangkunya. Tanpa menuduh siapapun, Luhan sudah tahu pasti siapa pelaku perbuatan bar-bar ini. Pasti orang _itu_. Orang yang sangat gemar membuat Luhan naik darah dan akan tertawa paling kencang ketika melihat dirinya mencak-mencak sebal.

 _Oh Sehun._

Sahabatnya dari mereka masih saling menyusu kepada ibu masing-masing.

.

.

 **F** allen **S** tar

.

.

"Oh Sehun! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk membuang sampah ke tempatnya?!" Luhan mengangkat bungkus makanan yang tadi berceceran dimejanya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat -memberi contoh kepada Sehun tentang bagaimana membuang sampah yang benar.

Yang dimarahi hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Aku lebih suka membuangnya dimejamu."

"Apa?!"

"Telingamu perlu dibersihkan, Luhan." Ejeknya. "Aku mengatakan aku lebih suka membuangnya dimejamu, jelas?"

Kening Luhan kembali berkedut. Rasa sebal yang tadi sudah hampir hilang setelah memberi nasihat kepada Sehun kini bangkit kembali. Tapi karena Luhan adalah sahabat yang baik, laki-laki mungil itu lebih memilih untuk mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya (mencoba) kalem.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan hingga membuat yang lebih pendek terkisap. "Menurutmu?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun yang entah kenapa terasa mengintimidasi. Luhan akui, sekalipun mereka sudah bersahabat dari memakai popok, tapi jika wajah Sehun berada sedekat itu dengan wajahnya, dia juga bisa merasa gugup. "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Mau kuberitahu?" Bisiknya, jarak antara wajah mereka juga semakin terkikis.

Luhan otomatis mengangguk.

Sehun menyeringai tipis. "Karena..." Sehun menjeda ucapannya cukup lama, hingga yang tadi memalingkan muka kini kembali menatapnya lekat. Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku suka menjahilimu." Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa melongo.

Luhan masih membeku untuk beberapa saat, kerja otaknya seakan melambat untuk memproses kalimat Sehun barusan. Dan ketika tawa Sehun terdengar menggelegar, disitulah Luhan kembali mendapat kesadarannya dan berteriak. "OH SEHUN!"

Katakanlah Luhan berhasil membuat dirinya berada di ruang BK selama 30 menit.

.

.

 **F** allen **S** tar

.

.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika sahabat mungilnya itu pasti ada di balkon rumah pohon mereka. Kejadian tadi siang di sekolah pasti masih membuatnya sebal. Oleh karena itu, dia sudah menyiapkan cokelat untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana hati sahabatnya yang mendung.

"Makan ini!" Sehun melemparkan cokelat yang dibawanya tadi ke Luhan. Luhan menangkapnya kemudian meletakkan itu disamping.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Luhan sambil mengusak rambut si mungil. "Masih marah?"

Luhan enggan menjawab. Tangannya lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang masih saja bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Sehun berujar sambil mengusap pipi Luhan yang halus, sesekali mencubitnya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia memang lemah dengan segala perlakuan Sehun kepadanya. Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Mungkin itu juga hasil dari persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, atau mungkin karena Sehun memanglah sosok yang perhatian sekalipun menyebalkan? Luhan tidak bisa memastikan yang mana.

"Aku tidak marah..."

"Yang benar?"

Luhan mengangguk, rambutnya yang halus ikut bergerak sehingga membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Tatap aku kalau begitu." Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan, lalu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka hingga mucul rona merah dipipi Luhan.

"Tidak mau." Luhan memalingkan muka.

"Eh? Katanya tidak marah... kenapa tidak mau melihatku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan Sehun memainkan jemarinya sedangkan dia sendiri hanya menatap langit malam -berharap dengan begitu rasa panas diwajahnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Oh!" Luhan tiba-tiba berseru. "Sehun! Lihat itu ada bintang jatuh!" Luhan menunjuk langit dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sehun mengikuti arah tangan Luhan lalu kembali melihat sahabatnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. _'Pasti dia sedang membuat permohonan.'_ Batinnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga Luhan akhirnya kembali membuka mata dengan senyum merekah, kali ini laki-laki mungil itu mau melihat Sehun dan memberinya sebuah senyuman yang manis.

"Luhan..."

"Ya?"

"Berapa umurmu sebenarnya? Kenapa masih percaya dengan mitos membuat permohonan saat bintang jatuh?"

Senyum Luhan langsung menghilang, kemudian tangannya yang mungil memukuli Sehun dengan brutal hingga membuat Sehun mengaduh. "Kau-" plak "-kenapa selalu-" plak "-merusak kebahagiaanku, _sih_?!"

Sehun tertawa keras. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram tangan si mungil untuk menekan pukulan brutalnya, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga Luhan terkejut dan sedikit mundur. "S-Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"J-jangan dekat-dekat..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya, wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan dan Luhan merasa napasnya tercekat karena itu.

Sehun tertawa, dilepasnya tangan Luhan dan bisa dia lihat jika laki-laki itu langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Luhan yang entah kenapa terus memerah dari tadi. Luhan mendengus, namun tidak menunjukkan aksi penolakan terhadap perlakuan Sehun.

"Memangnya tadi kau memohon apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Ketusnya.

Sehun sekali lagi terbahak. "Pelit sekali," kali ini Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan. "kau sahabatku bukan, _sih_? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji agar tidak ada rahasia diantara kita?" Sehun sebenarnya menggoda. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengetahui permohonan Luhan, karena dia menghargai urusan pribadi sahabatnya. Tapi, setelah mengenal Luhan lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, dia yakin laki-laki itu pasti-

"Aku ingin kau selalu disampingku, puas?!"

-akan mengutarakannya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya puas. Senyum muncul diwajahnya tanpa bisa ia tahan ketika melihat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Sahabatnya itu pasti malu, dan Sehun paling suka itu. Luhan akan selalu terlihat berlipat kali lebih menggemaskan hingga Sehun ingin memasukkannya ke karung untuk konsumsi pribadi.

"Luhan..."

"Hm?" Luhan menjawab tanpa menatap pemanggilnya. Pipinya masih panas karena hal yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Dia merasa aneh, untuk apa juga rasa malu itu muncul padahal Sehun adalah sahabatnya? Seharusnya dia bersikap biasa saja 'kan?

Melihat Luhan yang tak bergeming, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok rumah pohon mereka dan menarik Luhan hingga laki-laki itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun, apa-"

"Kalau misalnya aku mengatakan permohonanmu akan segera terkabul bagaimana?"

"Huh?"

Tertawa kecil, Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan hingga keduanya saling menatap dengan jarak yang begitu sempit. Napas Luhan lagi-lagi harus tercekat, jantungnya juga berdebar lebih cepat dari keadaan normal tapi dia tidak peduli. Dunia bahkan terasa berhenti ketika tatapan itu semakin melembut namun mampu mengantarkan getaran aneh pada tubuhnya. Tatapan Sehun begitu... _menenggelamkan_.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu dengan atau tanpa bintang jatuh-"

Wajah Sehun kembali mendekat, matanya terpejam lalu dengan halus memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir Luhan hingga membuat lawannya ikut terpejam menikmati. Beberapa saat seperti itu hingga Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan ganti mengecup kening Luhan sekilas.

"-karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana untuk melepasmu pergi."

.

.

 **E** nd

.

.

 _"Kau masih membuat permohonan saat bintang jatuh? Astaga, Luhan! Kita sudah menikah dan sekarang diperutmu sedang ada anakku! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih-"_

 _"Diamlah, Oh Sehun! Terakhir kali aku membuat permohonan saat bintang jatuh adalah delapan tahun lalu dan kau langsung menyatakan cintamu setelah itu. Jadi, biarkan aku membuat permohonan lagi agar anakku tidak mewarisi wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi itu!"_

 _"Hei! Tanpa ekspresi hanya untuk orang asing, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ekspresifnya aku terhadap dirimu! Apalagi saat kita diranjang-"_

 _"OH SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _3 months later..._

 _"Sudah ku bilang memohon ke bintang jatuh itu tidak efektif, sayang... lihat saja anak kita, dia duplikatku! Benih Oh Sehun memang luar biasa!"_

.

.

 **520**!


End file.
